The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for analyzing fluids. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to detecting the presence of chemicals downhole using frequency combs.
Spectroscopy may be defined as the study of energy radiated, scattered, and/or absorbed by matter/chemicals in response to a stimulus/perturbation. The study of that energy may produce data, represented by a spectrum, which may be used to identify the matter or chemicals in question. Two different materials typically produce unique spectra in response to the same perturbation. Different wavelengths and/or frequencies of radiative energy may help identify the matter. In known methods, however, spectroscopy uses large bandwidth, a high resolution in wavelength, and large amounts of energy to produce different wavelengths and/or frequencies. This makes spectroscopy within a wellbore difficult and expensive. Furthermore, a spectrum of chemicals in liquid form tends to be broad, requiring both significant energy and time.